


Retreat

by Naemi



Series: Crime Shows Shorts [8]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Found Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: tonight, he isn't sure





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Found Poetry (treated, free-form excerpting and remixing)

 

a sad little smile  
option

usually, it would comfort,  
but tonight, he isn't sure

broken ornament,  
sparkling,

and he  
in  
possibility

gaze on his feet,  
only for a heartbeat until he can't bear anymore,  
and he didn't need to know

barefooted angels  
that are  
outside

he knows  
(more or less)  
that's what makes him

worth,  
lost in the sliver of—

Sharon retreated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com), little special #s31: found poetry.
> 
> Created from outtakes of my own writing.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
